


What Lies in the West

by Dalzo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Prince Ben Solo, Soft fluffy goodness, poe is the comedic(k) sidekick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalzo/pseuds/Dalzo
Summary: The needle points west.“What is it?”It doesn’t move nor change a tick.“Ben,sweetheart— what do you see?”Always and only west.After his Father's passing, Prince Benjamin Organa is expected to take the throne. Only, first he must take a wife. But Ben won't take any woman that isn't his soulmate — hissoulmate, who seemingly lives in the inhabitable Western Reaches according to the magic compass that shows him her path.





	What Lies in the West

**Author's Note:**

> literally stop me from writing anything more. This is something kinda fluffy and fun tho, so I couldn't help myself.

The needle points west. 

“What is it?” 

It doesn’t move nor change a tick.

“Ben, _ sweetheart _— what do you see?” 

Always and only west. 

“Benjamin—”

“The Western Reaches!” He blurts out; words spilling off his tongue, quick and near-jumbled, as loud as the confusion knocking in his head. “West. I am to head West.” 

His mother, for once, looks lost; the Queen of Alderaan is always a picture of strength and elegance. She wears the heavy jeweled crown with grace, neck never bending under the gilded weight. 

Her brow furrows, her lips turn down and her eyes shine with something akin to uncertainty. 

Ben’s confidence, what little of it he had, wanes at the sight of his deflating mother. 

  
“The Western Reaches.” She murmurs, repeating the claim. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes. I’m certain.” 

“You could be reading it wrong—”

“Not possible—”

“Neither is this!” Her hands reach for the compass, heavy in his hands, but pause upon realisation — taking the object from him to see for herself will only show her fate; a needle, bound to show one’s soulmate. 

There’d be no where to point though. There’d be no needle at all. Not since the Queen of Alderaan laid her husband to rest. 

They buried him outside — _ ‘I don’t belong in the crypts’, _ Ben’s father had said, eyes sunken and skin grey; far too weak to be roaming about outside but they never _ could _ keep him to his chambers. _ ‘I belong outside, with the sunshine and the rain, under a great big tree; like the willows you were too scared to climb.’ _

He swallows thickly and shakes the memory away. Ben doesn’t want to think of his father; he doesn’t want to think of his old smile and his crinkled eyes; he doesn’t want to think of what he can’t see anymore. 

He especially doesn’t want to think of how this is _ all his fault. _

There’d be no compass, if it weren’t for his father’s death; there’d be no talk of a quest out west, if he’d never fallen sick. 

Alderaan is looking to crown the heir to the throne. Only, in order to climb and take the seat, Ben must first marry. And he won’t accept any other than his soulmate. 

“West.” Ben nods once, with assurance. “I must go West mother.” 

~ * ~ 

“It must be wrong. If not, I suppose they must be dead already—”

“The needle still points West.” Ben interrupts, biting and irritated. Ser Poe Dameron, a knight within his mother’s kingsguard, turns to gift him a bright grin. 

It only irks on his patience all the more. 

“You sure you know your directions?” 

“I know them well enough, thank you.” Ben retorts. “I believe every child with a common education understands which way is West.” 

“There’s nothing _ in _the Western Reaches, Ben; it’s a barren wasteland.” Poe leans in. “Those who have explored the seas and foreign lands to the East have faced all sorts of danger that plagues our world. One journey West for these men and they’re never seen again—”

“Perhaps there’s a hidden paradise we do not know about.” He reasons. “Perhaps they don’t wish to come back.” 

“Or, perhaps they lost their way, found no food or water and were buried into the sand. We have no way of knowing — and I have no intention of attempting to find out.” Ben’s eyes narrow in as Poe plucks a grape from the platter, popping it into his mouth. “You know,” He continues, voice muffled. “Lady Connix is a very comely woman; wide hips, big pretty eyes, keeps the bedding warm — she’d be a wonderful wife.” 

“And here I thought the Queensguard were sworn into celibacy.” 

A cheeky smile works into his expression. “She _ really _is quite a good lay; very receptive—”

“Stop.” Ben cracks. “I don’t want her. Or any other Lady or commoner in Alderaan. I don’t want any woman from the North or the South or the East; just her out West.” 

Poe sighs, deep and heavy. The armour he wears, branded with the Organa sigil, pushes at his shoulders. He slumps in his seat. 

“You really wish to go West; you _ really _wish to seek her out?” 

“I do.” Ben nods solemnly. “Will you help me?” 

A pause follows his softly voiced question. “You’re not yet my King—”

“I will be. I could dismiss you, too; you’ve already revealed a broken vow to me. It would be too easy—”

“Yes, but all historical reports make me believe you won’t make it back.” 

He hits him with a heavy heated gaze. “And if I don’t come back? How would you live yourself.” 

Another sigh persists. 

“Have I ever mentioned my strong distaste for you?” 

For the first time since his father’s passing, Ben allows himself to smile.

~ * ~

On the eve before their departure, Ben studies his compass. 

Out in the cool breeze on the connected balcony to his chambers, underneath the stars, he searches the sky; glancing out west, where stars seem to dot at the spread of dark blue. 

_ It makes no sense, _ his mind circles on, over and over, _ they cannot be there. _

Worry settles in thicker than before as time begins to pass, sleep refusing to take hold. If they manage to survive the dangerous journey, if they manage to find _ her — _what then? 

To the compass and to the sky, lighter with each new glance, his eyes flick between the two. 

_ Please, let it be worth it, _ Ben pleads, holding his father’s worn compass to his chest. _ Please let it be right. _

As he opens his eyes, he catches sight of a falling star. It winks at him, disappearing into the rising rays of sunlight on the horizon. 

  
_ “Please,” _He whispers once more, watching the sun continue to rise with the compass clutched tight in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @dalzonii and help me refrain from taking any more ReyloFicPrompts lmao.


End file.
